


mirth

by glim



Series: happy steve bingo fills [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Happy Steve Bingo, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 04:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/pseuds/glim
Summary: Bucky laughs again and Steve can practically feel how warm and deep the sound is.





	mirth

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fill the prompt 'laughing during sex' for my Happy Steve Bingo card.

Steve's got his mouth wrapped around Bucky's dick, ready to hum against how ready and hard Bucky is for him, when he hears a low, quiet laugh. When he raises his eyes, Bucky laughs again and Steve can practically feel how warm and deep the sound is. 

Steve slides his lips and tongue up the length of Bucky's cock, good and slow and teasing, and then licks his lips. "What?" 

Bucky flushes over his face and neck, a faint pink that touches his collarbones as well as his cheekbones, and lowers his eyes. His hair's a dark mess around his shoulders and he's sprawled against the pillows and blankets on their bed. "Just.. you, Steve. You've still got gold in your hair and those fucking blue eyes of yours..." 

The urge to crawl up the length of Bucky's body comes right over Steve in a rush of affection and need. He lowers his head to press a kiss to the hollow of Bucky's hip, then to his ribcage, then to his shoulder, shivering at the touch of metal against his mouth, then nudging away Bucky's hair to start pressing kisses to the corner of his jaw. 

"You, too, Buck," Steve murmurs, still kissing Bucky, catching the next laugh that rises up from Bucky's chest against his lips. He sounds the same when he laughs; he tastes the when he kisses Steve, slow and deep, and the smile that curls over Steve's lips is an old and familiar one. "You, too..."


End file.
